


It All Started With Clementine (discontinued)

by smacklig_maltid



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Chef Omar is best omar, Comedy, Crushing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, School, Sports, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Love, Wholesome, gay time, lots of louis in this, no regrets tho bc louis is great, relationships, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/smacklig_maltid
Summary: Little snippets of moments shared between the gangAU- Ericsons is just a regular boarding school instead of one for troubled youth- characters have a different backstory from the canon ones given in the game- no zombies- Lee is Clem's bio parent, and AJ is her half-brother, and of course, to do our lady justice, Carley is Clem's stepmother- James and Sarah a year/grade above everyone else- certain ships you see in different chapters may not be the end-game ship, so don't get disappointed/too excited. they're all growing up together and go through different crushes, some even outside of the group :)- altogether, the gang(in order of age) includes: Sarah, James, Duck, Marlon, Louis, Mitch, Gabriel, Brody, Sophie, Minnie, Violet, Omar, Ruby, Aasim, Clementine- don't worry, Tenn, AJ and Willy are gonna pop up in some of the chapters- Duck and Clem are childhood friends- happi times and sad times





	1. how louis lost his tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How louis lost his tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters+ages in this chapter:  
> \- James (12)  
> \- Marlon (11)  
> \- Louis (11)  
> \- Mitch (11)  
> \- Gabriel (10)  
> \- Minnie (10)  
> \- Sophie (10)  
> \- Violet (10)  
> \- Clementine (10)

“Guys, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Sophie said softly, scratching her neck as she glanced between the boys sitting in a basket and the stairs. Louis waved his hand at her, dismissing her concern.

“Nonsense! This is the absolute greatest idea ever!” He exclaimed, raising both of his hands enthusiastically. Sophie frowned, shaking her head. Of course, everyone else knew it was terrible idea - excluding Louis, Marlon and Minnie of course - but no one else voiced their concern, silently agreeing that they all wanted to see Louis and Marlon make fools of themselves. 

"You're going to get hurt," James sighed, frowning.

“This is gonna be awesome!” Minnie cheered, “I’m going after you two!” 

“Mitch, do it!” Marlon ordered, wiggling in the basket excitedly. Rolling his eyes, Mitch pushed the basket with his foot.

Just as everyone predicted - once again, excluding Louis, Marlon and Minnie - the basket immediately tipped over, and Louis and Marlon tumbled down the stairs, each thud making everyone cringe.

At the bottom of the stairs, the boys laid down motionless, with Louis laying face-down on the floor and Marlon on top of him. 

“Uh, should we call a teacher or somethin’?” Minnie asked, nudging Marlon’s arm with her foot. Marlon groaned, standing up slowly and holding his arm. Almost immediately after Marlon got up, Louis sprung up as if he hadn’t just rolled down the stairs. 

“That was amazing!” He yelled, only to be met with silence and shocked stares. “What?” He asked. Clementine stepped forwards, her face scrunched up in disgust.

“Lou, you’ve got blood pouring out the side of your mouth,” she explained. 

“Huh?” He wiped the side of his mouth, finally noticing the foul taste of blood and the sharp pain. He ran his tongue over the part that ached, but there was something missing.

His tooth, his darn tooth was missing!

“Guys - My tooth, it’s gone!” Louis cried, pulling the corner of his mouth to give his friends a better view. Everyone cringed at the sight of the bloody gums. “That’s so cool, I’m gonna get some cash from the tooth fairy!”

“The tooth fairy isn’t real, dingus,” Violet scoffed, crossing her arms. 

“Yes she is!” Marlon argued, slinging his arm over Louis’s shoulders. 

"No, she isn't - I caught my uncle taking my tooth instead!" Gabriel interjected. Louis quickly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Dude, your uncle is the tooth fairy!" He yelled, shaking Gabriel intensely.

"What? No - " 

"I wish I was related to the tooth fairy. My parents are way too lazy to be tooth fairies, and my sisters are gross," Louis rambled.

"Louis stop talking, the blood is coming out of your mouth," James cringed, eyeing the drop of blood rolling down his chin.

"Hmph!"


	2. how louis, marlon, mitch, aasim and minerva met lee and carley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how louis, marlon mitch, aasim and minerva met lee
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter
> 
> -lee (40)  
> -carley (36)  
> -louis (14)  
> -marlon (14)  
> -mitch (14)  
> -minnie (14)  
> -aasim (13)  
> -clementine (13)

"What is she doing? We said we'd be outside her window at eleven," Aasim whispered impatiently, looking around nervously. 

"Just give her a few minutes," Minnie shushed him and grabbed a pebble, "Maybe we can throw some pebbles at her window? That could wake her up," she suggested.

"Good idea Minnie," Marlon nodded, already kneeling down to pick up some pebbles.

"Hey guys, hurry up - we don't have all day," Mitch hissed from the side of the road, looking out for any signs of cars. Clem had warned them that her stepmom would be home sometime around eleven.

"I got this," Louis huffed, picking up a rock the size of his hand.

"Louis, no that's definitely going to break her window - " Aasim tried to stop Louis, but it was too late.

_Crash_

"What the actual fu -" They heard someone yell from Clementine's now broken window. A few seconds later Clementine's head popped out, and she looked furious. Everyone immediately pointed at Louis who smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, hey Clem," he greeted her, his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of her anger.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She whisper-yelled.

"We were just throwing pebbles at your window to try and get your attention - " Louis tried to explain.

"Pebbles? _Pebbles_? That's a big ass goddamn _pebble_ that you just threw through my window, _buddy_ ," she growled. 

"What the hell is going on here?" A deep voice sounded. 

Everyone turned their attention to the voice, gulping when they realized who it was.

Clementine's dad.

-

"I would like to know why you guys are throwing rocks at my daughter's window," Lee interrogated them. He sounded calm, but his voice had an icy edge to it that made them pale in fear. "Are you bullying Clementine, is that it?"

"No sir, not at all!" Minnie defended, shaking her head. "We...we were trying to get her attention because we were all going to hang out at a nearby park but..." Minnie trailed off, unsure whether or not she should throw Louis under the bus. 

"But what?" Lee narrowed his eyes. Behind him, Clementine walked down the stairs facepalming right behind her dad.

"But I picked a rock that was too big," Louis confessed, his face red with embarrassment. 

Lee stared at him for a bit before doing something unexpected.

He _laughed_.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what the heck was going on. Behind Lee, Clem was rolling her eyes at the whole situation.

"Okay, that's pretty funny, and pretty stupid," he stopped smiling after that, "I'm still upset with you kids. Sneaking out like this late at night, I'm going to have to call your parents and drive you kids home. Don't worry about the damages, I can easily fix that, but you should be more considerate. That rock could've hit Clementine, you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

 


	3. a sky full of stars, and you're the only one i see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine and violet confess to each other
> 
> *violet/clem
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -violet (15)  
> -clem (15)

 

"I like coming up here. It's calming...almost as if the world around you kind of just stops, y'know?" Violet said softly, her side pressed against Clementine's as they leaned on the fence of the balcony. Violet fought back a shiver, leaning into Clementine's warmth. 

Clementine definitely didn't mind.

"Yeah I get what you mean," Clementine nodded, slowly looking over at Violet. The bright moon illuminated Violet's face, and Clem couldn't help but admire how pretty Violet looked tonight.

A moment of silence fell between the two, until Clementine hesitantly put her hand over Violet's. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about the way the wind brushed Violet's hair out of her face, or the closeness of their bodies that gave Clem that little push to do what she's been wanting to do for a while now.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Vi," she spoke up, her heart thumping against her chest, ready to fly out when she realized Violet didn't pull away her hand, instead, the blonde wrapped their hands together.

"What is it Clem?" 

"I think...I think I like you. As in, I like you like I'd have a crush on a guy. I don't know, it's weird and new to me a-and I just...I had to say it," Clementine admitted. 

The short pause almost felt like a million years to Clementine as she waited for her friend to reply.

"I like you too Clem. God, it was so good to hear you say that," she sighed, pulling Clementine into a hug. Clementine looked at the girl in surprise, her thoughts flying around in her head as she tried process what was happening.

"Holy shit you like me back," Clementine gasped, relief flooding through her body.

"How could I not?"

They were each other's first and only love.


	4. us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis confesses a secret about his family to marlon
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> \- marlon (12)  
> \- louis (12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of abuse

"Marlon?" Louis called out quietly from the top bunk.

"Yeah?" Marlon replied, looking up from the side of the bed and catching Louis looking down from his bed. But instead of the usual mischievous look Louis would wear when trying to get Marlon up for midnight pranks, his eyes were visibly glassy. "Are you okay there, Lou?"

"Let's go out to the pier," Louis stated and started climbing down the ladder. Marlon frowned, noticing that Louis was avoiding the question, but decided to ask him again later. Without waking up Omar and Aasim, the boys quietly made their way out of the room after grabbing a couple of snacks and a change of clothes in case they decided to swim.

"I love Summer," Marlon breathed in the refreshing night air.

"Yeah, me too," Louis agreed. 

Marlon looked over to his best friend, conflicted on pushing Louis further to tell him about what's bothering him. He bit the side of his cheek as the protectiveness he held over his friend started to kick in, and as they finally arrived at the river, Marlon wasted no time.

"I need you to tell me what's up," Marlon demanded, now facing Louis. Louis rubbed his arm with a worried expression on his face. Sighing, Marlon grabbed Louis and led him to the end of the pier and sat him down before taking a seat next to him.

"It's about my family," Louis admitted. Marlon raised an eyebrow. Louis almost never talked about his family. The only thing Marlon knew for sure was that Louis had at least one sibling and that his mother had died around two years ago.

"Yeah?" Marlon urged him to go on.

"I'm going to tell you about them, but I need you to swear not to tell anyone else, okay dude? You're...you're my best friend and I trust you," Louis sadly smiled at his friend. 

"I swear I won't tell anyone," he promised.

"So I have five siblings. My older sisters, Jessica and Eleanor have the same parents as me, and my younger siblings, Grant, Evelynn and Fiona are from my parent's second marriages," Louis explained. Marlon gave him a nod to show him that he was listening. "Before my mom died two years ago, I lived with my mom, my stepdad, Eve and Grant. Joe - my stepdad - was always a nice guy. But uh...after mom passed away, I've never seen him without a drink in his hand," Louis gulped.

Louis paused for a moment, sniffling as the tears started to flow down his cheeks again. Marlon scooted closer to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Since Joe isn't my real dad, and my mom wasn't around anymore, I was lucky to be sent back to my dad's house where Jess, Ellie and Fiona lived. I didn't mind being sent back at first but, dammit, I wish there could be something about Eve and Grant because - " Louis hiccuped and clenched his fists, his face now scrunched up in anger "- because that asshole started hitting them, but since they're not my dad's kids, he can't take them in."

Marlon didn't say anything for a while. Hell, he didn't know what to say.

"I'm scared for them. When mom and Joe would be gone to work before we could wake up and back when we were asleep, I always took care of them. Eve...she's got the biggest heart in the world and Grant, he's got a smile that just makes your day, you know? It kills me sometimes to be out here, safe, while they're trapped in that...that _asshole's_ care," he spat. 

"Louis..." Marlon murmured. 

"You don't have to say anything Marlon...I just needed someone to listen, and I'm glad I have you." Louis pulled Marlon into a hug, and after a few seconds, he pushed Marlon into the water. 

"Dude, my shoes are still on!" Marlon yelled over Louis' laughter. "Oh, you're gonna get it Lou!" Marlon grabbed Louis' foot and pulled him into the water too.

And for a while, Louis felt peaceful.


	5. coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an eventful countdown
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -sarah (16)  
> -james (16)  
> -duck (15)  
> -marlon (15  
> -louis (15)  
> -mitch (15)  
> -gabe (15)  
> -brody (15)  
> -minnie (15)  
> -sophie(15)  
> -violet (15)  
> -omar (15)  
> -ruby (15)  
> -aasim (15)  
> -clementine (15)

In Violet, Brody and Clementine's room  
10:35 PM

"So...you're telling me, that you two are dating?" Brody repeated for the second time, a wide smile on her face. Blushing, Clem nodded to confirm it once again. At this, Brody turned to Minnie, putting her hand out, "Hand over them five dollars, hun."

"Dammit, why couldn't you guys wait until next year?" Minnie whined at Violet and Clem, pulling out her wallet. The couple rolled their eyes, not surprised that Brody and Minerva had been betting on when they would come out as a couple.

"Do the others know about you two?" Sophie questioned. Violet shook her head.

"We plan on coming out at the end of the new year's count down, you know, when we do the confessions?" Violet explained. 

"Oh, I was planning on coming out this new year's too," Minnie laughed.

"Minnie everyone knows you're gay. You literally made out with Sasha and dated Holly for a year," Brody deadpanned.

"Yeah but I haven't _said_ it, dingus," Minnie huffed.

In Gabriel and Mitch's room  
10:48 PM

"There's something I need to tell you guys," Gabe spoke up, twiddling with his thumbs nervously as he sat on the bed, "I just want to let you guys know before everyone else."

"Just spit it out," Mitch grumbled, messing around with his swiss army knife. James looked over towards Gabe tentatively, giving a nod of encouragement to his friend.

"I'm gay," Gabe whispered. Mitch stopped playing around with his knife and narrowed his eyes at Gabe.

"You're _what_?"

Gabe gulped.

"I...I'm gay, Mitch. I like boys," he forced out. Mitch shook his head.

"Dude, you're cool and everything, but I'm not really into guys," Mitch shrugged. Gabe felt his face heat up and he let out a yelp.

"What? No, that's not what I meant - I like someone else!" Gabe explained frantically. 

"Yeah I was just messing with you. I don't really care who you like, doesn't bother me," Mitch replied. 

"I'm glad you trusted us to tell us first," James finally said something.

"I'm going to tell everyone tonight after the countdown," Gabe decided, "I know the others won't be judgemental. I mean, Minnie's been showing her sexuality off like it's nothing and no one seems to care."

"I'd like to confess that...I'm also gay and that I also planned on coming out at the end of the countdown," James confessed, looking a bit embarrassed.

"We can come out together then!"

"Gross, you guys gonna make out now or something?"

"Ugh, shut up Mitch!"

School Hall  
11:59 PM

"Alright guys, is this everyone?" Marlon asked, looking around. "We've gotta get ready for countdown!" 

"Yeah, this is everyone," Minnie replied, "I'm pretty sure I just won five dollars from everyone in rock, paper, scissors." Marlon gave her a weird look and quickly dragged as many of the group as he could towards the stage, where a giant screen had a timer projected on it.

"God, I love the new year's parties!" Louis cheered, taking a sip of his soda. 

"Guys it's countdown time!" Ruby called out.

" _10_!"

Clementine quickly grabbed Violet's hand and squeezed it, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

" _9_!"

Gabe chugged down the rest of his soda, telling himself that he could do it.

" _8_!"

Louis slung his arm over Marlon's shoulder, raising his cup.

" _7_!" 

James made eye contact with Gabe, smiling shyly.

" _6_!"

Aasim stepped closer to Ruby, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

" _5_!"

Mitch eyed Sophie, a conflicted expression upon his face.

" _4_!"

Minerva tore her eyes away from Clementine and Violet's intertwined hands, biting her lip.

" _3_!"

Omar and Sarah clicked their cups together.

" _2_!"

Duck started making his way over to Sarah.

" _1_!"

At once, the group yelled out their biggest secrets of the year.

"I like you, Ruby!" Came from Aasim.

"I was the one who ate your secret chocolate stash!" A confession from Louis that earned a glare from Marlon once his friend had processed what he just said.

"I was the one who broke your giraffe figure!" From Marlon, which earned him a glare in turn.

"You're the coolest person I know!" Kind words from Omar, that made Sarah beam.

"I think you're the nicest guy I know!" Sarah cheered to Omar.

Duck abstained, losing the courage.

Mitch huffed, deciding not to take part in the 'dumb tradition'.

Ruby was in too much shock from the loudest statement.

"I'm gay!" 

Not one.

Louis looked over towards Gabe.

Not two.

Marlon realized that Violet and Clementine were holding hands.

Not three.

Aasim and Ruby turned to James.

Not four.

Sophie pulled Minnie close.

But five.

Five of them had come out at the same time.

"Well, _damn_." Louis whistled.

"Oh my god," Marlon laughed.

"Wait I thought Minnie already came out?" Duck gave Minnie a puzzled look and she shrugged in response.

"Wait...Aasim what?" Ruby whispered, looking back to her friend.

"I really, really like you," Aasim said awkwardly, feeling the attention of the group slowly turning to him.

"That - that's really great Aasim, because I like you too," she giggled.

"This is the gayest new year's ever. I love it," Minnie whisper-yelled to Sophie.


	6. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine meets her little brother
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -lee (37)  
> -carley (33)  
> -clementine (11)  
> -aj (0)

Clementine never really had a mother in her early life, with her mom being long gone by the time she was five and left little to remember about her. The closest bond she had to a mother figure was her best friend's mom, Katjaa, who often took care of her when Lee would be out of town for a few days to attend exhibitions or events hosted by some of his former students. She envied Duck sometimes whenever she looked at his neatly packed lunch with loving letters from his mom, when she'd wait for him to catch up with her after finally tearing himself away from his mother's hugs and kisses, every time she came to support Duck at a school play and when she'd see the amount of love and adoration Katjaa held for her child.

It wasn't until when Carley came rolling into Clementine's life that home didn't feel so empty. Despite Lee's best efforts and endless care he gave to Clementine, he could never really take on the role of being a mother. Carley had met Lee when she was interviewing different professors at the university Lee taught at, and from then on the two just clicked. 

Carley was one of the kindest people Clem had ever met, and quickly became one of her favourite people. There was no more having to heat up meals that Lee had cooked early in the mornings before Clem would even wake up, as he had to leave for work really early, instead, there was the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, beans and sausages that roused her from her sleep and someone to give her company at the table. There was no more gross cafeteria food, instead, there were sweet fruits, ham and cheese sandwiches, yoghurt and a funny message(often a joke) written on her lunch bag that never failed to make her grin or giggle. There was no more watching her friends say goodbye to their parents, instead, she now had to catch up with them after a big hug from Carley.

Clementine could never forget how elated she felt when she found out Carley was going to marry Lee, or how Carley beamed when she called her mom for the first time. She could never get tired of the love and security that hugged her the way Lee and Carley did when they were all together, or the excitement of picking out a nice gift for mother's day with Lee.

But the moment that truly took the cake, was when she first met Alvin Junior, named after Carley's grandfather. 

"Clementine, meet your baby brother, Alvin Junior," Lee said quietly, kneeling down so that Clem could see. 

"He looks kind of ugly," Clementine poked at her brother's face. Lee let out a soft laugh.

"Well, you looked pretty similar when you were born," he teased. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't know how," Clem told him, shaking her head. 

"Here, I'll teach you sweet pea." Lee demonstrated how to hold him, telling her how to fold her arms. "Okay, I'm handing him over to you."

Clementine nervously took Alvin from her father's arms, surprised by how light he was. She took a seat on a nearby chair and looked at Lee with a panicked expression as her brother started to shift in her arms. 

"It's okay Clem, he's just waking up," Lee assured her. 

Clementine wiggled her finger in front of Alvin's face, giggling when the baby grabbed a hold of her finger.

"Alvin Junior is such a mouthful. Can I call him AJ?" Clementine asked.

"AJ, I like it," a tired voice sounded from their right. The two looked up and smiled when they saw Carley in a wheelchair, watching them. She was still to weak to walk.

"Carley!" Clementine exclaimed, carefully passing Alvin Ju - no, AJ - to Lee before running over the woman.

"I'm happy to see you too, Clem," Carley sighed, hugging Clementine.


	7. mitch's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophie discovers a new side to mitch
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -mitch (16)  
> -sophie (15)  
> -willy (10)

"Mitch!" Sophie called out from the other side of the crowded hallway, gripping Mitch's notebook that he happened to leave behind after Maths. Mitch continued down the hallway, probably unable to hear Sophie's calls over the loud chatter. She huffed and tried to make her way through the crowd. "Mitch?" She took a left and caught sight of her friend for a split second as he started heading over towards the...Junior's dorms? "Where the hell is he going?" She grumbled to herself.

She continued to follow him discretely to see why in the world Mitch would be hanging around the dorms in the Junior part of the school campus. Sophie felt slightly impatient when he still hadn't reached his destination for the next few minutes and considered just popping out of hiding and handing him over his book so that she could meet up with Omar and Sarah at the library. All of a sudden, Mitch stopped and turned around with a sigh.

"I know you're following me around, Soph," he looked directly at her and rolled his eyes at how pathetic her hiding skills were. She stepped out of her spot behind a bush and gave him a sheepish smile. Before she could say anything, Mitch spoke again. "What are you standing there for? Come on." He jerked his head in the direction he was going earlier. Unsure what to say to her friend, she caught up with him and looked around at the Junior sector of the school, feeling the nostalgia bubbling up inside. 

"Oh!" She gasped and held out his book, "You forgot this earlier." Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"That's not mine," he replied. Sophie's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What? Then who's notebook is this then?" She questioned, her ears turning red. 

"I'm just messing with you," Mitch smirked, taking the book from her hands. "You're so cute sometimes."

"I- what?!" Sophie squeaked, getting all flustered. Mitch realized what he had said and stopped in his tracks.

"Ugh, goddammit...just, forget I said that. I didn't mean it," he tried to lie, but Sophie knew him better than that.

"I think," she paused and looked away from him, tucking a strand of her behind her ear, "I think you're cute too." 

To her surprise, Mitch had a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. He said nothing to her as they started to walk again, causing her confidence to dwindle a bit. In the distance, they heard a loud clatter and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Hey, give that back, asshole!" A yell came from down the hallway. Sophie tried to keep up with Mitch, who was now rushing over to the direction of the distressed shout. At the next turn, they came across a boy being kicked down by a couple of older look kids.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Mitch growled, shoving the kids away from the victim. "Get out of here, _now_."

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked the boy and kneeled down next to him. He looked at her with confusion and switched his attention Mitch when he turned around.

"Thanks Mitch," the boy's voice quivered. Mitch kneeled down like Sophie had done before him and eyed him up and down, looking for any injuries. "I'm okay."

"You need to learn to defend yourself, Willy," Mitch scolded the kid.

Sophie stepped back and watched the two interact, wondering why Mitch seemed attached to this kid. Mitch asked her to wait outside the Junior Dormitory while he helped Willy back to his room safely. When he came out from the dorm entrance, she immediately grabbing his arm but pulling away when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What was that all about? Who is that boy?" She frowned when he glared at her.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He demanded and softened his glare. "The kid's name is Willy. He gets bullied a lot and doesn't have a lot of friends, so I thought I'd...I don't know, stick around I guess?"

"That's really sweet of you, Mitch," Sophie placed her hand on his arm again, this time not taking it off.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.


	8. understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and minnie comfort each other a week after the shocking new year's confessions
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -louis (15)  
> -minnie (15)

"How's one of my favourite redheads doing?" Louis grinned, lifting himself from the pipes to the rooftop. Sitting on the edge not too far from him was Minnie, her back facing him. He frowned when she didn't reply and walked over to her to take a seat next to her. "You doing okay there?" He asked her when he heard her sniffle.

"I should be happy for them," Minnie's voice cracked. "They're both one of my closest friends and-and I shouldn't - _ugh, dammit_!" She cried. Louis stood up and offered her a hand.

"Let's sit somewhere safer first, okay?" Louis helped her up and they sat on the middle of the rooftop. Minnie had her head buried into Louis's chest in attempt to muffle her sobs, while Louis tried to comfort her by stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "You know I'm here for you, right?" He whispered and hugged her tightly. After a couple of seconds, Minnie pulled away from the hug and wiped her face.

"It's just...all these years, openly showing off that I'm into girls, it's mostly been to show Violet that - _hic_ \- that I wouldn't mind the idea of being with a girl," Minnie admitted, "I realize how stupid my plan was and that-that - " When she couldn't get anymore words out, Louis shushed her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Minnie," Louis assured her. "I completely understand what you're feeling, alright?" Minnie pushed him away, feeling annoyed.

"What? No, you don't, you've never liked anyone, Louis! You've never been heartbroken, or anything!" She yelled, frustrated. Louis took no offense to her accusation and looked down at his lap.

"Remember when we played truth or dare, and I said I hadn't kissed anyone yet because I wanted to save it for someone special? I was talking about Clem," Louis confessed. "I've had the biggest crush on her for what, three years now? It's why I've never admitted I like someone, or gotten into any relationships. It's always been, and probably always will be, her."

Minnie stared at him, shock plastered on her face.

"You've kept this to yourself for all this time?" She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, Marlon knows. Well, at least right after new year's he did. I cried to him all night - some of the tears were for the giraffe figure that Marlon told me he broke, but yes, most of them were because I was heartbroken," Louis replied. "Don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier for them. I like Clem so much I don't care, as long as she's happy. That kind of thing. And Violet's my best friend, and I've sort of suspected that she was crushing on Clementine too."

"We're both such a mess, aren't we," Minnie cried and pulled Louis into a hug.

They both felt heartbroken, but at least they didn't have to cry alone.


	9. how minnie and omar almost burned down the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how minnie and omar almost burned down the school
> 
> characters+ages(in order)  
> -marlon (12)  
> -gabe (12)  
> -minnie (12)  
> -omar (11)

"So, kind of like this?" Minnie repeated Omar's demonstration, stirring the spatula on the pan while scraping the end of it on the bottom.

"Yeah, just like that," Omar nodded and started chopping up some sort of plant next to her while she did so.

"This is cooking kind of slow," Minnie complained and started turning up the heat. "This will definitely work!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Omar advised, but didn't do anything about it. He made the mistake of trusting Minnie to have some common sense and turn down the fire.

She just kept turning up the heat.

"How many minutes does this take again?" Minnie asked and grabbed the paper, putting it next to her pan. Of course, it caught on fire. 

And they didn't notice.

"Uh, guys - fire, _fire_!" Gabe yelled from his and Marlon's working space. Minnie stopped spacing out, and Omar turned his attention away from his mix of veggies. The two let out screams and ran away as the fire started to spread rapidly. 

The door opens and in comes Miss Jenkins, who was only gone for three minutes.

"Oh my god, children away from the fire!" She screeched, and the class all ran towards her. Miss Jenkins pulled the fire alarm, and gasped when the sprinklers went off.

 

 

 

 

with that, Minnie and Omar(sadly) were banned from the Home Economics classroom and were given three months of detention.


	10. demon child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis, marlon, sophie, james and gabe meet aj for the first time
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -james (18)  
> -marlon (17)  
> -louis (17)  
> -gabe (17)  
> -sophie (17)  
> -clementine (17)  
> -aj (5)

"Uh, last time I checked, it was only supposed to be James and Sophie babysitting AJ," Clem stated, glaring at the group behind James and Sophie. 

"When we said we were babysitting AJ, everyone else kind of hopped on board and said they were coming too," Sophie explained, an apologetic look on her and James' faces.

"What? You talk about the little guy so much I wanted to meet him!" Louis defended when Clementine gave him an accusing look. 

"Louis told me we were going to IHOP, so I have no idea why we're here. I just wanted some pancakes," Marlon shrugged when Clem turned her attention to him.

"Actually, I'm just here to pick up some stuff I left here last night." Everyone looked back and forth between Clementine and Gabe, eyes narrowed suspiciously - except James, James didn't really care.

"Why were _you_ here last night?" Louis questioned him. "Not cool dude, not cool." 

"What? No, Louis, I'm _gay_ , remember?" Gabe rolled his eyes, "I was helping Clementine with some Baseball club stuff and left my jacket."

"Oh my god, just get inside everyone, I have to go," Clementine stepped aside and let her friends into her house. "I'll break a bone for everything that's broken when I get back," she said, directing her words at Louis and Marlon before plugging her earphones in and leaving them alone in the house.

"Wait, where's AJ?" Sophie asked.

" _BANG_!" AJ yelled throwing a russian doll at Marlon's face. "You're dead now! Lay down, stupid!"

"What the fu - "

"Marlon, he's _five_ ," Gabe reminded him. 

Moments later, Gave was silenced by AJ's fist colliding with his crotch.

"God why," Gabe wheezed, falling to the ground.

"See? He knows how to play along!" AJ huffed.

"Hey buddy, that's not cool," Sophie kneeled down and gave the child a stern look.

"Karate chop!" AJ brought down his hand to the top of her head.

"Ow!" Sophie yelped.

"Whoa there, little man, that's a bit - _eeee_!" Louis screeched when AJ grabbed his dreads and pulled.

"Uh..." James was unsure of what to do.

"I want juice," AJ demanded, staring at James with his arms crossed.

This was going to be a long day.


	11. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis discovers his muse
> 
> *hinted louis/clementine
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -louis (11)  
> -clementine (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had our Violentine, so here's some Louisentine/Clouis!

Louis sat at the piano, pressing at random keys as he waited for some sort of idea to pop up in his head. He had gotten into making short songs on the piano and went crazy with songs, making random tunes that he liked to play over and over again or hum to himself, but he's gone into a slump after a week of creativity. There was just nothing to play about anymore.

"Of course I'd find you in here," Clementine's alto voice pulled him out of his sad state. Louis immediately sat up straight and winked at his friend.

"Did you come here to watch the master of the piano, Sunshine?" Louis puffed out his chest, pretending not to notice the glare she shot him when he called her sunshine. Clementine showed him her French textbook.

"I wanted to study, but I was wondering if you could play some songs while I do so?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, sure. I don't really see why you couldn't just play music on your phone." Louis started shuffling music sheets, picking out a couple of songs that wouldn't be too distracting or too slow.

"When you play it relaxes me," Clem said bluntly, not noticing how flustered Louis was at her statement. 

For the next three minutes, he played some of his songs for her, sometimes glancing at her concentrated face and trying not to laugh at the fact that her legs didn't reach the floor from where they were sitting.

Then he just kept looking at her. He missed a couple of keys, but she didn't seem to notice.

He felt something swirling in his stomach and brushed it off, finally tearing his gaze from her. He started messing around with the keys, feeling inspiration bubbling in his fingers. Louis focused on everything she was making him feel at that moment and poured all his emotions into the keys through his fingertips. 

"What song are you playing?"

"Sunshine," Louis answered, deciding to use his nickname for her as the title of the song.

Clementine didn't remember the tune after that day, having only heard it once. Louis, on the other hand, he remembered every single note of the song and hummed it to himself everytime he thought of her. It made him feel warmth and bliss, and some other things he couldn't quite place his finger on.

She was his sunshine.


	12. overcoming fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duck helps clementine get over her hydrophobia
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -duck (15)  
> -clementine (15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little background info:  
> Duck and Clem are childhood friends and their families are close. About every Summer they spend a week at a beach resort, in which Clem usually skips out on the swimming.

"Come on, Clem," Duck put his hand on her shoulder, "Aren't you tired of sitting out on this every Summer?" 

Clementine frowned and hugged her knees closer to her, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't mind," she said, eying the water with discomfort.

"Sweet pea, Duck is right. Just give it a try first, okay? Duck will be right there with you every step, and if anything's wrong Kenny and I will be there in a split second," Lee tried to convince her. "Look, AJ's having the time of his life over there."

Clementine looked over to where Carley was slowly twirling around in the water with a giggling AJ.

"How about if I'm carrying you in the water?" Duck suggested. Clementine bit her lip in thought and sighed.

"Okay," she gave in. Duck grinned and let her climb onto his back so that he could carry her piggy-back style into the water. 

Instantly, Clementine felt her heart rate pick up as the fear started to kick in and she held Duck tighter with every step he took into the water. Once the water was up to his shoulders, he loosened his grip on her legs, causing her to panic.

"Wait no, don't let go!" She pleaded, hugging him tightly so that she wouldn't slide off his back.

"Okay, okay," Duck replied patiently. "I'll be holding your hand, so you don't have to worry, alright?"

"O-Okay," she whispered grabbed Duck's hand, squeezing her eyes shut when her feet still hadn't reached the sea bed. "Wait, I can't stand here," she gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders again.

"Sorry, I forgot you were shorter than me," he apologized and led her to the more shallow area. "You good now?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered, feeling relieved when she could stand up. Clem looked at Duck, realizing that he seemed to be holding in his laughter. "What?"

"It's just...I didn't realize how short you were," he teased. Clementine glared at him, which only made him laugh more. While the water only reached her shoulders, it barely reached Duck's chest. 

"Kenny Junior I will kill you," she threatened.

"You sure you'll be able to reach me?"

"Ugh, I hate you so much!"


	13. number one fan(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while clementine didn't mind support from her friends, sometimes it was a little embarrassing.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -duck (13)  
> -marlon (13)  
> -louis (13)  
> -mitch (12)  
> -gabe (12)  
> -minnie (12)  
> -sophie (12)

" - And Everett scores once again, picking Ericson's back up and putting them ahead of the Kennedys' - " the commentator announced, trying to speak over the screams of the crowd. Well, not the whole crowd. Just three people in particular.

"Yes! That's my roommate right there! That's our girl, Clemen-fricken-tine!" Minerva screeched, pounding her fist against her chest. "Take that Kennedy losers!" She pointed at a Kennedy supporter. Next to her, Louis held up a glittery sign with stickers of oranges all over it, screaming 'You go gurl' intensely every time Clementine dribbled the ball.

But no one was as crazy as Duck.

No, Duck is in completely different league.

"I taught her that trick!" Duck yelled, swinging his shirt around. On his chest, he had 'Clementine: MVP' written in black marker.

Marlon, Mitch, Sophie and Gabe had changed seats to get as far away from the trio as possible.


	14. broken bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a game of uno can either make or break a friendship
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (14)  
> -louis (14)  
> -mitch (13)  
> -minnie (13)  
> -violet (13)  
> -clementine (13)

Violet's eyes twitched when Marlon put down a draw four card, knowing that this was going to get really bad really fast. Violet confidently put down a draw two card on top of his draw four, and everyone looked at Mitch, who would be the sad victim if he didn't have any draw cards to add to the pile.

"I'm not losing to you idiots," Mitch scoffed, putting down another draw four card. Minnie and Louis gasped dramatically, and everyone's gaze was now upon Clementine, who has yet to put down a card. Clementine smirked and added a _third_ draw four card, adding to the tension. Louis didn't panic, in fact, this is probably the most 'zen' Louis has ever been. He calmly put down a draw two card on top of the pile.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Minnie gave an evil grin. 

It couldn't be...

A _fourth draw four card_!

Marlon, who was the closest to winning with only two cards in his hand, instantly paled.

"Are you _serious_?!" He exclaimed, outraged. "Ugh!" 

Everyone else let out a sigh of relief, but Marlon wasn't done raging.

"This is just bullshit!" He smacked his cards on the table and stormed out of the room.

For a few seconds, everyone was quiet, unsure what to do now.

"Geez Vi, why couldn't you just draw four?" Mitch huffed, putting the blame on her. He was obviously still mad about how she got him to draw ten cards earlier in the game.

"Don't put this on me, you put down another draw four card!" Violet argued.

"Uh, guys, it's just Uno - " Clementine tried to cool down the tension.

"Stay out of this!" Mitch and Violet yelled.

"Excuse me?" Clementine growled.

Louis and Minnie looked at each other, shrugging as they watched the three argue.


	15. keep your cool, minnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie's inner struggle whenever Violet talks to her
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -minnie (14)  
> -violet (14)

Minnie almost completely blanked out of the conversation, her main concern being the cool green eyes of the girl before her. 

"Minnie? Are you listening?"

Scratch that, she _did_ completely blank out.

"Yes! Of course!" Minnie lied. 

"So you'll do it?" Violet asked her, a hopeful look on her face.

"Er, yeah, sure. No problem," Minnie nodded, screaming intensely in her head when she realized she had no idea what she just agreed to.

"Thanks." Violet gave her a soft smile that probably could've brought Minnie to her knees had she not been too distracted by her panic. As the blond walked away, Minnie face-palmed.

"What the hell, Minnie?!" She ran her hand through her hair.

_Oh Violet, what are you doing to me?_ Minnie thought to herself.

 


	16. rewrite

before I start updating again, I'm gonna start rewriting and editing the previous chapters to sort out any typos, grammar mistakes and just add more detail

 

stay tuned~


	17. lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment mitch realized he was in love with sophie
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -mitch (17)  
> -sophie (17)

Mitch wasn't an easy person to be around, and he knew that. He was short-tempered and preferred to be alone, so it was no surprise to him when all the other children steered clear of him during his first couple of years at Ericsons.

All except one.

 _Sophie_.

When he first met her, he couldn't fathom how incredibly annoying one person could be. She full of endless chatter, talking about anything and everything, from animals, to space, to superpowers, to history - the girl went on and on about things he couldn't care less about. Hell, she didn't even _flinch_ when he threatened to throw a rock at her face when she tried to strike another conversation with him after Math class. Eventually, he gave up trying to get rid of her when he realized the extent of her determination. 

The conversations were always one-sided, but the redhead never seemed to mind. Of course, with her constant blabbering about random things or fond memories she had, he quickly learned a lot about her. She was born in May and has an identical twin sister named Minerva (Well, he kind of knew that already. It's hard not to notice someone constantly singing 'We Didn't Start The Fire' outside the dorms at 5AM). She also has an adopted younger brother called Tennessee, who was five years younger than her. He knows how she used to sing with her sister all the time but stopped because she found it tiring (Ironic, considering how much she talks) and instead picked up a love for art, he knows how her favourite colour was blue because it reminded her of Dory from Finding Nemo, he knows that her favourite animal is the bear because 'they're just big fluffy misunderstood round dogs', he knows how she adores the Doctor Who series, he knows that she hates chocolate flavoured ice cream ("It just tastes wrong, doesn't it?" Sophie complained) and he knew something was weird when he wanted to know _more_.

Slowly but surely, the conversations became less one-sided and Mitch started to ask questions about the things she'd talk about, and he would drop in his opinion occasionally, or if he was in a good mood, he would start the conversation himself. A year went by, and he shared a little about his life to her, but nothing too detailed. Eventually, she convinced him to sit with her and her friends at their table at lunchtime. Just one hour with them, and he understood why Sophie talked so much. The personalities of everyone in the group were so powerful, and everyone would talk over each other, while Sophie listened to everything everyone wanted to talk about without interrupting them. It was weird to him. She was just so quiet around her friends.

It made him feel... _nice_ that she was a chatterbox in his presence. 

Fast forward seven years, and he's sitting with her by the fish pond like they usually would. Things weren't too different between them from when they first became friends, though, he noticed she had become less talkative and less confident. He didn't read too much into it, knowing that when they were younger she had the mentality of a child who really didn't care about what other people thought of her and was now going through the crappy teenage years of insecurity.

He knew he was, at least.

Mitch watched as she drew random shapes in the dirt with a stick and noted that she was stunning under the glow of sunlight. When he went to pick her up, she didn't seem to care about changing out of her pyjamas or brushing her hair, and he was glad she didn't do either of those. Her hair was pretty much a bird's nest, and he thought she looked really adorable like this (Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.). His eyes wandered to the bright red pyjama pants with santa printed all over it, before moving up his gaze to her face. Having just woken, she was really pale, making it easier for him to see all of the freckles she had that were sprinkled along her cheeks. 

"You feeling okay there, Mitch?" Sophie's honey-sweet voice pulling him out of his trance.

"Those pyjama pants are stupid," he commented, trying not to smile.

She rolled her eyes and him and threw the twig she was using to draw in the dirt earlier at him. What she did next made his stomach flip.

Sophie gave him _that_ look. It's similar to the one where she looked at him ever so fondly, with that twinkle in her eye and that little smirk that he adored, but there's been a little something extra to that look recently. The only way he could describe it was that it felt like there was a lot more going on with the emotions she was projecting then before. 

"I think my pyjamas are fabulous," she huffed, crossing her arms.

Mitch stared at her, the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly. 

"Is there something on my face?" Sophie asked him when he didn't respond and put her hand on her face. 

"It's nothing," he murmured.

It wasn't just the special look she gave him that was getting more intense, it was his feelings for her too. A couple of days ago something just clicked, and he knew he was possibly in love with her by now. 

Would it be too soon?

"Oh! Mitch, look at this cricket!" She exclaimed, pointing at the side of the rock she was sitting on.

Nope, no doubt about it.

He was in love with her.


	18. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis can't hold back how he's been feeling and started to wreck his room and is found by clementine who demands to know what's wrong.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -louis (16)  
> -clementine (16)

Louis never really talked about his feelings. It was something he was never taught or told to do, and from a young age he never had the chance to, nor did he feel like he wanted to. When his parents got divorced, he wasn't allowed to be sad. There was no time for him to be sad, because he had to comfort his sisters like he's always been told to. When his mom passed away, he had to stay strong for his younger siblings. He stayed up all night with them, hugging them and listening to their fears. But other than that, Louis just simply didn't think other people would want to listen to whatever trouble he's going through.

"How stupid do you think I am, Louis?" Clementine cried, looking at the boy in front of her.

Even now, on the floor, surrounded by a mess he had made when he finally snapped, Louis was still trying to lie and say that he's okay.

" _Please_ , Clem, I'll be fine - " Louis sighed, picking up a broken picture frame of him and his sister, Eleanor, that he had knocked over earlier when he threw his bag at the desk. 

"No, _no_. We are _not_ doing this again," Clem clenched her fists, taking a deep breath in an attempt of holding back the tears, "I've watched to beat yourself up over god knows what for a week, and so have the others. You've gotta talk to someone Louis, just look at yourself."

"It's not something that I - "

" _Louis_."

"Clementine, it's not something I could or should be talking to you about," Louis tried to explain, covering his face with his hand. 

"I can't leave. I won't. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," she walked over to Louis and sat down next to him in the middle of the mess he created. "Shit, Louis, you don't even have to tell me what's wrong. If you just want someone to sit with you when you're upset, I'll be there. We all will."

"I promise I'll talk to Marlon, please, just leave," Louis said quietly, his hand still covering his face. She frowned, a bit hurt.

"Okay, I'll leave after we clean this mess up, alright?" She suggested.

"Okay."

 

He can't tell her that she's the reason he's been acting out, it would just make her feel guilty.

It's not her fault that she loves someone else.


	19. halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang celebrates halloween
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -sarah (17)  
> -james (17)  
> -duck (16)  
> -marlon (16)  
> -louis (16)  
> -mitch (16)  
> -gabe (16)  
> -brody (16)  
> -minnie (16)  
> -sophie (16)  
> -violet (16)  
> -omar (16)  
> -ruby (16)  
> -aasim (16)  
> -clementine (16)

"So you're like...a detective or...?" Ruby tried to guess, knowing she was wrong when Aasim's face fell in disappointment.

"Come on, red! We've been together for a year now, I thought you'd know!" Aasim whined, gesturing to himself as if it were obvious. Ruby crossed her arms and shrugged. "It's the eleventh Doctor!" 

"The what now?" She asked. When Aasim frowned she decided to turn the tables. "Do you know who _I_ am?"

"Oh please, Ruby it's so obvious!"

"What? No it isn't!" She argued.

"You're little red riding hood!"

"How'd you know that?"

On the other side of the room, Louis and Marlon were admiring each other's outfits.

"We're dashing, aren't we?" Louis grinned, running his hands over his sweater. 

"Damn right we are," Marlon agreed, combing his hand through his hair. Just last week, Brody finally convinced Marlon to fix that _horrible_ mullet, and everyone was thankful for it(except Marlon, but no one cared).

Marlon and Louis were dressed as Bert and Ernie respectively, and (although Brody wouldn't admit it when Marlon asked) they pulled it off pretty well. 

"You're so lucky we got you that elmo costume for you, Brody," Louis laughed, looking at the annoyed redhead.

"Die."

Outside the room, Minnie, Sophie and Mitch were waiting in the hallway because there was already too many people in the room.

"Have you guys seen Omar?" Sophie questioned, looking around.

"He's gone to the cafeteria to criticize the food since he's dressed as Gordon Ramsay," Minnie answered. "It's the best idea I've ever had."

"Sounds like a dumb idea to me," Mitch grumbled under his breath.

"Oh shut up Mitch, you're just mad because Sophie made you dress up," Minnie nudged him, smirking when his ears went red.

"What are you talking about? Mitch picked the outfit himself, he even got ours for us," Sophie told Minnie. Mitch covered his face with embarrassment.

"Aww, little Mitchell here is flustered!" Minnie cooed.

"Just shut up, okay?" He huffed.

He was dressed up in a wolf outfit, while Minnie and Sophie were dressed up as 'Thing One' and 'Thing Two' from Cat in the Hat.

Meanwhile in Sarah's dorm room, Sarah, Clem and Violet were getting ready to go out.

"Can I just say that this is adorable?" Sarah squealed, taking another picture of the two with her polaroid camera. Clementine was dressed as Dora the Explorer with Violet dressed up as Boots standing by her side. 

"Do you want us to take some pictures of you too?" Clem offered, "After all, your costume is probably the most badass."

"Well duh, Carmen Sandiego is super badass," Sarah giggled.

 James, Duck and Gabe were hanging out on the stairs outside the Boy's Dorms, seeking some air.

"That zombie mask looks so cool," Duck commented, poking the mask on James' face. "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it," James answered.

"That's so cool!" Duck exclaimed.

"Duck, I've been meaning to ask...what are you dressed up as?" Gabe eyed Duck's costume.

"My dad," Duck said proudly.

"That's an odd choice," James remarked.

"It's because my dad is probably the scariest thing out there," Duck explained. "It's more creative than Mario over here."

"Hey!" Gabe said defensively, "It's way less generic than a zombie!"

"I guess," Duck shrugged.


	20. return of the demon child (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finds out clem is gonna have to bring aj with her when they hang out
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -marlon (17)  
> -louis (17)  
> -minnie (17)  
> -sophie (17)  
> -violet (17)  
> -aasim (17)  
> -clementine (17)  
> -aj (5)

"So, is she with us?" Louis asked as Marlon returned to the group.

"Nah, Brody said she's still got a headache," Marlon answered.

"I can't believe you actually hit her with a flashlight," Violet scoffed.

"Come on, it was an accident!" Marlon said defensively. "Anyway, any word from Clem?"

"Yeah. She said she's running a bit late because she had to help her little brother get ready. I think her parents are both out all day, so she has to bring him along," Violet explained, switching off her phone and stuffing in into her pocket. 

"Wait, so AJ is coming?" Sophie squeaked, eyes wide with terror. Violet nodded, unaware of the trouble her friends went through when they last saw AJ. 

"Yup," Vi confirmed.

"Okay folks, I think I'm gonna go - " Marlon turned around to leave, but Minnie knocked him over the head before he could do so.

"Marlon, don't be a wuss," Minnie scowled.

"The kid is a nightmare! He kept shooting my head with a nerf gun and going on about how Clem told him to never hesitate or something like that!" Marlon complained, "I don't want to be around that kid."

"AJ's actually pretty cool," Louis shrugged, "Kid really can play the piano."

"I was stuck with AJ when Marlon pretty much traded me for safety," Sophie glared at Marlon. "He left me in a room alone with him!"

"You guys are just overreacting," Aasim spoke up, "He's like what, five?"

"Five with fists of steel," Gabe shook his head, remembering the pain.

"Hey!" They heard a distant yell. The group looked towards the direction of the yell, spotting Clementine with a child.

"Oh god they're here," Marlon winced.

 


	21. i'll be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis patches violet up after she beats up some kids who were badmouthing him
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -louis (14)  
> -violet (13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to @Carmedity for the awesome chapter idea <3

"You didn't have to do that for me, Vi," Louis told his friend quietly, dabbing the cloth on her knee to carefully clean the scrape.

"You're right. I didn't have to, but I wanted to," she replied, wincing whenever the cloth touched her wound. "How do you even know how to fix me up, anyway?"

"Eve and Grant always got hurt, so I learned," he shrugged, "Comes in pretty handy when your friend starts attacking people for dumb reasons."

"A 'thank you' would be nice," Violet scoffed.

"Don't get me wrong, Violet. I'm flattered and grateful that you put those assholes in their place, but I hate seeing you get hurt over it." Louis started to dress the wound.

"I'll always defend you, Lou. I don't care if they've got a gun to my head, I'll still kick their ass for saying that shit about you," she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I guess it's hypocritical of me to tell you off, because I'm pretty sure I'd do the same, except my dumbass wouldn't get kicked the shit out of," Louis teased her, standing up once he was done fixing the bandage on her leg. When she looked away angrily, Louis laughed before moving in to hug her. "You know I love you, Vi. You're one of my best friends."

Although Violet didn't say anything back, the way she hugged him tightly said everything.


	22. fangirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clem meets javier garcia
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -javier (36)  
> -gabe (16)  
> -clem (15)

"Clem!" Gabe called out, waving his arms. Clementine slung a towel over her shoulder and started walking towards her friend with a bounce in her step, having won finals just ten minutes ago. "You did great out there, Clementine!" He exclaimed as she reached him.

"Thanks Gabe. I'm so glad you came, by the way, since the others couldn't make it today," Clementine gave the boy a quick hug. 

"There's someone I want you to meet," he told her, bouncing excitedly. Before Clem could say anything, he disappeared into the crowd for a moment before dragging another person with him.

Oh my god.

"This is my uncle, Javier Garcia!" He introduced the man, pushing him towards Clementine, who was in too much shock to say anything. "Clem?"

"Hi there, Clementine. You were very impressive in the match," Javier said, giving the girl a wink, "We should play together sometime."

"Mr Garcia...I- I'm a big fan, and yes, _yes_! Yes, I would love to play a game with you!" Clementine managed to get out, screaming internally.

"Awesome. Listen kids, I hate to make this short, but I think I'm gonna head out of here before too many people recognize me," he patted Gabe and Clem on the back. 

"See ya, Javi," Gabe waved as the man left. Clementine turned to Gabe with wide eyes.

"Your uncle is Javier goddamn Garcia?!" She yelled, punching his shoulder, "You asshat, I always talked about him, and you never told me?"

"I thought you knew!" Gabe tried to defend himself.

"Ugh, I - Whatever, holy crap. I just met Javier Garcia!" She squealed.

"You're welcome, by the way," Gabe grinned.  
"Oh, just shut up, you!"


	23. slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marlon and louis are bored, so they ask louis's sisters for help
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -jessica (17)  
> -eleanor (15)  
> -marlon (12)  
> -louis (12)

"High School Musical? What's that?" Louis questioned after his sister suggested it. Jessica and Eleanor looked at their brother with betrayal and shock.

"You don't know it? Marlon, what about you?" Jessica face-palmed when Marlon shook his head no. "Okay, this is unacceptable. We're watching all of the High School Musical movies, then Mean Girls and finally, the grande finale - Legally Blonde!" 

"I've never heard of any of those movies," Marlon admitted, laying back on the fluffy carpet in Louis' room.

"Me neither," Louis added, flicking Marlon's forehead.

-

"Oh my god, that was amazing," Marlon said, looking at Louis' sisters with awe as the credits for Legally Blonde showed on the screen.

"I know right?" Eleanor squealed.

"It was so romantic, I just can't," Louis pretended to faint. 

"I need me a man like that!" Jessica laughed.

 


	24. wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis finds out that violet and clem still haven't had their first kiss, so he decides to give them a little push
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -louis (16)  
> -violet (15)  
> -clem (15)

"Wow, Louis really went all out when he said he prepared a little picnic for us," Clementine smiled, sitting down on the picnic blanket next to Violet. They were surrounded by candles in red-tinted jars and two baskets of food with a note from Omar telling them to enjoy.

"I wonder why he's doing all of this for us," Violet looked around suspiciously, "I feel like this is one big elaborate plan to prank us."

"No way, this took too much effort for him to set up," Clementine shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess. You look really pretty tonight, by the way," Violet put her hand on top of Clem's. Clementine looked down shyly and scooted closer to her girlfriend.

"I'm really glad we're together," Clementine whispered, resting her head on Violet's shoulder.

All of a sudden, music started playing behind them.

They turned around and spotted Louis standing up from a bush, holding a boombox above his head.

And the song?

_Kiss The Girl._

"What the hell?" Violet groaned, covering her face. Clementine laughed and moved Violet's hands away from her face.

"I think the song has a very clear message," Clem murmured, her face inching closer to Violet's, until their lips finally met.

"Woo, get it Vi!" Louis yelled over the music, causing the two to pull away.

"Get lost Louis!" Violet yelled back.

The couple never forgot Louis's gesture.


	25. we found each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were so busy being hurt they didn't realize they've had each other the whole time
> 
> *louis/minerva 
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -louis (19)  
> -minnie (19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> -this is after graduation  
> -minnie decided to travel around in europe immediately after graduation  
> -she's back in the us, and hasn't told anyone but louis that she's back

 

"Minnie, if you don't mind, how come you haven't told the others you're here yet?" Louis asked her and took a bite from his cotton candy. Minnie sighed and fidgeted with her fingers. 

"I think I've finally moved on from Vi," Minnie confessed, "and I think I should've been chasing someone else this whole time."

Louis looked at her with surprise. While he had moved on from Clementine a couple months back, he didn't expect Minnie to be able to move on from Violet, nor did he think that she'd be quick to find someone new so soon. 

"Who's the lucky girl?" Louis questioned, smiling at the redhead. 

"It's a guy, actually," she corrected him. "I feel like I've missed out on all those years when I was chasing after a girl that I knew was never going to like me back."

"Huh. That's a surprise, wouldn't this be the first guy you've liked then?" Louis tilted his head to the side.

"Yup. I have no idea how to flirt or initiate anything with guys," she grumbled and leaned back on the bench. Louis scratched his neck, wondering if he should make his own confession or not.

"So...you know how I moved on from Clem a couple months back? Because I thought I was starting to like another girl?" Louis asked softly, looking at his lap. 

"Yeah?" She watched him closely.

"I...I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Clem. I was always too afraid to tell her my feelings...I'm not going to chicken out again, or I might get stuck in the same loop like I did for years." Louis grabbed Minnie's hand and hesitantly met eyes with her. "I think I've been chasing after the wrong girl this whole time, Minnie."

"Lou?" She murmured, a twinge of hope.

"I think - no, I _know_ I like you, Minnie," Louis admitted confidently and leaned in closer to her. 

"Shit, Louis. I like you too," she whispered.

Without hesitation, the two made their move and kissed.

Things felt right this way.


	26. allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophie is devastated to find out that she's allergic to one of her favourite animals.  
> luckily, mitch is there to comfort her.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -mitch (18)  
> -sophie (18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise!  
> I managed to sort out stuff faster than I expected~  
> hope you all enjoy!

"I can't believe I'm finally getting a cat!" Sophie exclaimed, looking through the shop window. Mitch tried his best not to smile at the sight of his girlfriend's excitement. "Oh my god, Mitch - it looks just like you!" She pointed at a white grumpy-looking Persian cat.

"I do _not_ look like that," Mitch glowered, glaring at the cat.

"You're too cute sometimes," she said casually, grinning when his glare dropped. To her surprise, Mitch turned to smile at her.

"Could easily say the same about you, Soph," he replied. With the tables unexpected turned, Sophie immediately looked away with embarrassment.

"Let's - ahem, - go inside the shop, yeah?" She tried to change the subject. The two made their way into the shop and she made a bee-line towards the Persian cat she pointed at earlier. "Hey there little guy," she cooed, giggling when it smacked the window with its paw.

"I swear to god Sophie if you get this cat - " Mitch started, but was cut off by a series of sneezes from Sophie. "Uh, Soph?" He stepped towards her when she continued to sneeze after the fourth time.

"I'm fine, my nose is just a bit - _achoo_!" She let out a high-pitched sneeze. 

 _She's so adorable,_ he thought to himself.

"Are you allergic to cats?" He asked her.

"I don't think so...then again, I've never actually been around so many cats," Sophie said quietly, before sneezing again.

"I think you are," he frowned. "Come on, let's get outside for a bit," he sighed, nudging her.

Once they were out of the store, Sophie had finally stopped sneezing.

"I don't think you'll be getting a cat anytime soon," Mitch huffed, shaking his head.

He expected her to be upset, but he did _not_ expect her to cry. Not completely sure what to do, Mitch awkwardly patted her back.

"Maybe you can get a dog?" He suggested.

"But I wanted a cat!" She cried rather loudly, causing people to look in their direction.

"Calm down Soph, come on, you're overreacting - " He tried to calm her down, but this just made her cry more.

" _You're_ overreacting!" She yelled back childishly.

 _What the hell do I see in this psycho redhead?_ Mitch asked himself in his head.

The rest of the day was spent at his backyard, where he distracted her with his bomb-making skills.

Time spent with her was always well spent, in his opinion. 


	27. return of the demon child (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the others go on a ride, louis and aasim are left to take care of aj.   
> aj has other plans.

To everyone but Clem, Violet, Aasim and Minnie's surprise, the first couple of hours with AJ went by smoothly. He didn't do anything to scare or hurt Louis, Marlon, Sophie or Gabe, hell, the kid made it seem like he didn't do anything to them when he first met them.

Until now.

"Hey, you guys wanna go on this ride?" Clementine asked, pointing at a rollercoaster with plenty of drops and loops that Louis and Aasim did _not_ find appealing at all. Everyone but Louis and Aasim agreed that they wanted to go on the ride, leaving the two alone to take care of AJ while the others lined up for the ride.

"Imagine how mad Clem will be if you guys lost me," AJ spoke up once they were out of ear-shot. Louis and Aasim looked at the child suspiciously.

"She would be _very_ mad, which is why you should stay _close to us_ ," Louis said slowly, now holding AJ's hand.

AJ bit Louis' hand, causing Louis to let go of AJ, and he immediately ran into the crowd of people.

"Oh my god, did that actually just happen," Aasim panicked.

"Crap - Come on let's go get him before he gets far!"

 

They were only the first victims of AJ's antics that day.


	28. an answer to all questions (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has always wondered how louis has been able to blow through all of his money like it was nothing for years
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (18)  
> -louis (18)  
> -mitch (18)  
> -sophie (18)  
> -violet (18)  
> -aasim (17)  
> -clementine (17)

"Ugh, how far is your house, Lou? We've been in the cab for ages, it's getting pretty expensive," Violet groaned, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable. 

"Oh, it's just on the top of the hill. We're almost there, don't worry. As for the taxi fee, I'll take care of that," Louis replied, dismissing her with a wave of his hand from the front seat. 

"I'm actually going to suffocate if I'm stuck here any longer," Mitch grumbled from the back. 

Louis had won rock, paper, scissors earlier, so he got to sit at the front while everyone squeezed in together at the back. God knows why they couldn't just get another cab. Clementine was practically on Violet's lap - probably why she wasn't complaining as much as everyone anticipated - Marlon and Aasim had to awkwardly cuddle together in the middle while Sophie was fast asleep on Mitch's lap. Normally Mitch would have secretly enjoyed it, but her elbow was crushing his stomach and he didn't want to wake her up because she'd start throwing up everywhere from motion sickness.

"I'm feeling pretty good," Marlon joked, pulling Aasim closer against the boy's will.

"Marlon, I swear to god! Get off me dude," Aasim snapped, trying to get Marlon's hands off of his chest.

"Nah, I think I'm good," Marlon grinned.

"You two, stop moving around," Clementine said sternly. The boys did stop. For like, two seconds.

" _Ah_!" Aasim let out a high-pitched squeal, "Marlon get your knee out of my butt!"

"You guys are so goddamn weird," Mitch started swearing under his breath.

"We're here!" Louis spoke over everyone's grumbling and yelling once the car made another turn.

"Holy shit, Louis - you live in a _mansion_?!"


	29. helping out a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brody tells marlon about her cheating boyfriend
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (16)  
> -brody (16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the gang are at a school function that marlon couldn't go to because he claimed he felt sick(a lie, of course) and the girls informed marlon that he should probably check on brody, who wasn't doing so good.

"Brody?" Marlon knocked on the door and looked down both sides of the hallway, hoping that any teachers walking around wouldn't catch him in the girl's dormitory. "You in there?"

"Yeah," she replied. Her voice was muffled through the door, but he could still hear how raspy her voice sounded.

"I'm coming in, okay?" He told her, pausing for a moment to give her a chance to say no if she didn't want him to go inside. When he swung open the door, he was greeted by the sight of a dark room, the only light being the sunlight that seeped through the gaps of the curtains. Marlon frowned and turned on the lights, and cringed at the sight of a bunch of tissues all over the floor. 

"How come you're not at the ceremony?" Brody asked from her bed, rolling over to face him. Her whole face was red, along with her bloodshot eyes - she had obviously been crying.

"Hey, hey, hey - Brody, what's wrong?" Marlon questioned her, stepping over some of the tissues on the floor and sat down next to her on her bed. She sniffled and sat up before laying her head down on his lap, something she'd always do with her friends whenever she's upset. 

"Did Vi and Clem tell you to check on me?" She sniffled, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. Now, tell me what's wrong," he started to play with her hair.

"I think Tony's been cheating on me with Wendy," she confessed and bit the sides of her cheeks, "Actually, I don't think. I know, Marlon. I've seen them together and-and - "

"Hey, I get it. You don't have to explain it any further. After the ceremony ends, Mitch, Vi, Minnie and I are gonna have a little... _talk_...with Tony, okay?" Marlon smiled. Normally, Brody would protest to the four ganging up and beating the crap out of someone who's wronged her, but she was too hurt to try to defend her cheating rat of a boyfriend.

Let's just say, after that day Tony never thought about cheating again.


	30. dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at the school dance, louis and minnie stand on the sides while their crushes dance together
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -louis (17)  
> -minnie (17)

"Why are we stilling pining after them?" Minnie sighed, taking a sip of her punch, watching Violet and Clem giggle as they slow-danced on the dance floor together. They were looking at each other as if there were no one else in the room, and it was both heart-breaking and joy for Louis and Minnie to witness. 

"I don't know, Minnie. Everyone thinks I'm crushing on Marlon, can you believe that?" Louis laughed, shaking his head. "But jokes aside, I really want to dance right now."

"Then dance," Minnie grinned. Louis took her drink and put it down on a nearby table and grabbed her hand.

"May I have this dance, my dearest Minnie?" He asked her, bowing down slightly.

"Of course, but we must do the traditional slow-dance, dear," Minnie giggled, following her friend onto the dance floor. "You know, the chicken dance!"

"A woman after my own heart," he joked. "Wait, do you actually wanna do the chicken dance because I have literally always wanted to do the chicken dance to a slow song."

Minnie nodded vigorously and started aggressively doing the chicken dance. Louis joined her and did it just as aggressively, ignoring the stares of nearby dancers.

That night, they only needed each other.


	31. a new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marlon brings back a surprise
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (15)  
> -louis(15)  
> -omar (15)  
> -aasim (15)

"Dude, what the _hell_!" Aasim yelled, pushing himself up against the wall in a pitiful attempt to get away from the puppy chewing on his pants. Marlon quickly picked up the puppy, and gave Aasim a goofy grin.

"I found her right outside the school, isn't she adorable?" Marlon cooed, making kissy noises at the dog. "

"I don't think we're allowed to have pets," Omar frowned, crossing his arms.

"You better be careful Marlon, Omar might cook it," Louis joked, winking at Omar.

"Her name is Rosie," Marlon informed them, giggling when 'Rosie' started to lick his face.

"Don't name it! You have to get rid of it, we're gonna get in trouble," Aasim glared at Marlon, but his roommate didn't seem to notice. He was far too busy hugging his new friend.

"Don't listen to him Rosie, you're 100% welcome to live in our dorm room," Marlon murmured to the dog.

 

Marlon was caught keeping Rosie a week later and his parents were called in to take the dog back home with them. He had detention for two weeks.

 


	32. campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang goes camping, and marlon and brody are the last two left sitting by the campfire  
> marlon/brody*
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (17)  
> -brody (17)

"I still can't believe it," Brody sighed. Marlon swallowed the marshmallow and raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to elaborate further. "Next year is our last year. I'm not ready to graduate and be an adult."

"No one is," Marlon shrugged, putting another marshmallow on a pitchfork over the fire. "I'm pretty sure the only one here prepared to be an adult is Aasim. He's practically a dad already."

"It's not just that...Ericson's has been my home since I was seven. I've spent more time here than at my actual house, you know? I've pretty much lived with y'all for around ten years now, and I don't want us to go our separate ways," she explained to him, her voice thick with sadness. 

"Trust me, we're not gonna be separated that easily. Louis and Minnie will make sure of it," Marlon assured her, moving over to sit next to her. "Besides, would you really think I'd let you go that easily?"

"Huh?" Brody gave him a questioning look. "What are you talkin' about?"

Marlon cleared his throat and shifted a bit.

"I like you, Brody. I think...I hope, that I wasn't reading too much into some of our past interactions...but I'm hoping you like me back," he confessed. Brody was taken aback, not expecting him to declare his feelings for her. When she didn't answer, Marlon put his face in his hand, "Let's just forget this happened - "

"Nonono! Wait!" She said quickly, grabbing a hold of his arm before he could leave, "I like you too."

"That...that's great," Marlon whispered quietly, giving her a fond smile. Then, Brody's face twisted into panic.

"Marlon - your marshmallow's on fire!"

 

The night was unforgettable.


	33. im here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnie supports louis when something terrible happens.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -louis (19)  
> -minnie (19)  
> -grant (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:  
> mentions of alcohol abuse  
> mentions of car accident  
> mentions of child abuse
> 
> background info:  
> -eve and grant have been taken in by jess, who reported joe's child abuse once she was old enough to able to be their legal guardian

After graduating, Louis felt terrible. Despite being home, Louis felt incredibly homesick for Ericson's. It had been more of a home to him than the one that had his actual family in it, having been going to Ericson's Boarding school for about 11 years meant that he lived and spent more time there than he ever did at home. It was where all of his precious memories were, where he met Marlon, Violet, Aasim, Clementine and - oh dear lord - _Minnie._ The redhead had announced a few hours before her flight that she was going to take a year-long trip around Europe just a couple of weeks after graduating using the savings she's kept since she was little. It was so sudden and unexpected that Louis almost threw a fit and blocked her on all social media out of sheer rage that she hadn't even told him that she had planned any of it. He wasn't able to bring himself to cut her off like that, so he put on a fake front and pretended he was okay with it.

Things only got worse after that. Everyone had gone their separate ways not too long after that too. Violet and Clementine were currently staying at Clem's house (Let's just say Violet's family wasn't so keen with having a lesbian daughter.) all the way in Georgia and have been busy saving money so that they can get a home of their own, Aasim, Mitch and Ruby got scholarships to go to some Science school(Louis didn't read the whole gigantic block of text that Ruby sent to explain her excitement, but that's what he's gathered), Sophie was accepted into Art school, Brody was occupied with taking care of her family's ranch, Omar joined the family restaurant business, James was in and out of the country doing volunteer work and doing charity work, Sarah is in Medical School, Marlon was working as a sports coach for children at some company and Duck - well, no one actually knew exactly what Duck was up to these days, with him jumping between jobs and passions. 

And Louis?

He's sitting by his nine-year-old brother's hospital bed. 

"Hey there little dude," Louis took a hold of the boy's hand, smiling softly when Grant lightly squeezed his hand. "The kind Nurse told me that you were very brave earlier - took your meds without complaining, I hear."

"She told me they'd make me really strong, you know, like Superman?" Grant replied, his voice raspy. "Where's Eve?"

"She was up late last night, so Ellie and I decided that we should let her sleep in," Louis explained. Eve had been up all night worrying about Grant and fell asleep after she was exhausted from all the crying. Grant didn't have to know that. Louis stood up as Grant started to cough and started pouring a glass of water for his brother. "Sit up," Louis told him quietly, handing over the cup.

"Thanks," Grant whispered and started drinking. 

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna head outside for a minute to call someone. If you feel any sort of pain or need help with something, just holler or press the button right there, okay?" Louis ruffled Grant's hair, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

Immediately, he fished his phone out of his pocket and started calling Minnie, knowing that Marlon was working at the moment.

" _Hey, Lou, watcha need_?" 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a bit of heartache upon hearing her voice. He missed his best friend ("Second best!" Marlon would cut in every time Louis would say that in his presence).

"I just need someone to talk to, is all," Louis looked at the floor, biting the side of his cheek.

" _Sure, no problem. What do you want to talk about?_ " Minnie asked him.

"Er," Louis hesitated for a moment, not wanting to ruin her mood, "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm still freaking out over the fact that I ate _snails_ dude. This time they actually tasted good!" She exclaimed. He could pretty much see her dramatically waving her arms around while telling him this.

"That's nasty," he laughed, "You gonna start picking them off the streets now?"

"Hmm, yeah maybe," she joked. "Anyway, you sound a bit...upset. You good over there Lou-Lou? Lucy? L - "

"I'm fine," he lied, "Grant, on the other hand..."

"Huh? Your brother? What's wrong?"

"My ex-stepfather is a dumbass, is what's wrong. He picked up Grant from the school _drunk_ and tried driving home," Louis spat, clenching his fists. 

"Oh shit, is Grant okay?"

"He's fine for the most part. His chest is pretty screwed up from the crash, though. Something about the way he smacked into the seat, I don't know. He's got a couple broken bones and a messed up throat, I'm just glad it'll all heal pretty soon." Louis peeked through the door and frowned at the sight of his sleeping brother. "Joe's been arrested since it was pretty much an attempted kidnapping and he was well, ya know, drinking and driving."

"Shit dude, that's really shitty," Minnie sighed. "At least they're arresting him."

"Yeah," Louis closed the door, "I just wish I hadn't stopped to pick up some stupid drink on my way to pick him up. I could've gotten there first...before that asshole got there."

"Don't start doing that shit again, Louis."

"What?"

"Blaming yourself. You always do, and it's so annoying. It's not your fault, Lou, so don't put it on yourself. You didn't know that would've happened." Louis felt a grin tugging on the side of his lips.

"Thanks Minnie," Louis breathed.

"Anytime."

 

She always seemed to know what he really needed to hear.


	34. surprise surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophie makes the first move
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -mitch (17)  
> -sophie (17)

She has been waiting for ages for Mitch to make a move.

Although unspoken, the two knew that they both had feelings for each other, so what was keeping him from doing something?

"What's with that glare?" Mitch tried not to laugh at Sophie's angry face. While Minnie looked terrifying when annoyed or angry, her identical twin somehow looked like some sort of constipated lion.

"Hmph, nothing," she grumbled, tossing another pebble into the pond. 

"Come on, Soph, just tell me why you look so..." Mitch trailed off, seeing her slowly turn towards him to face him.

"So what?" She dared him to continue.

"You look like you need to take a dump or something, I don't know - "

"Ugh, Mitch, you have the attention span of a peanut, I swear to god!" She groaned, throwing herself back against the sand. Mitch rolled his eyes and flipped her off. 

For the next half-hour or so, they watched the clouds, simply enjoying each other's company.

Well, at least until Sophie sat up and grabbed Mitch's arm.

"Soph what are you - _mmf_!" Mitch's eyes were wide in shock, watching the girl before him as she pressed her lips against his. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away. "Oh."

"Dumb boys," she muttered, leaning against him. Mitch smirked and grabbed her chin.

"Is that all you've got?"

 

 

Sophie found out that day that Mitch is a _great_ kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who could've gotten the wrong idea
> 
>  
> 
> it was purely kisses


	35. ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang goes ice skating
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (15)  
> -louis (15)  
> -mitch (15)  
> -minnie (15)  
> -sophie (15)  
> -violet (15)  
> -aasim (15)  
> -clem (15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to @Carmedity for the chapter idea :)

"I haven't been ice skating in like... _forever_ ," Minnie breathed throwing herself into the thick snow, "Winter has once again made me fall in love." 

"Maybe you're the reason Winter only likes coming around once a year," Marlon joked, kicking her lightly with his boots. 

"Maybe you're the reason you suck, Marlon," Minnie replied childishly, sticking her tongue out at him before standing up and brushing herself off. "Let's skate, shall we?" She grinned started to change into her skates.

"Hey, slow-pokes! Get on the ice already!" Louis called out, spinning around surprisingly elegantly on the ice. 

The three began to bicker, calling each other names and challenging each other to different stunts. A little further out on the frozen lake where the normal - _well_ , in comparison to Louis, Marlon and Minnie - people were skating about and chatting about normal people things.

"I'm pretty sure the Moon landing was faked," Sophie said to Aasim, crossing her arms. 

"There's no way it was faked, Sophie," Aasim sighed, rolling his eyes when he realized he'd have to shut down another conspiracy theory she had recently become interested in. 

"Hey now, just listen. The facts I'm about to lay out to you are going to blow your mind and change your perspective!" Sophie exclaimed, accidentally hitting Mitch in the face as she waved her hands around dramatically. Mitch didn't really seem to care, probably because he was too busy grumbling about how he was forced to come outside in the 'damn annoying stupid cold weather'.

"I doubt that," Aasim deadpanned.

A couple feet away were Clementine and Violet, who were trying to make each other fall over.

"Dammit Vi, you and you're stupidly strong legs," Clementine grunted, pushing Violet, who didn't move an inch. Violet snorted at Clem's 'insult'.

"I guess I'm just that amazing, you know?" She teased. Clem rolled her eyes and gave up on trying to knock over her girlfriend, deciding that she'd prefer to hold her hands. 

Before either could utter another word, screams interrupted their little moment. Everyone looked over to the edge of the lake rolled their eyes as they watched Minnie zoom past them with Louis and Marlon holding onto her arms, the three screaming at the speed they were going at.

" _How_ does that even happen?" Aasim gestured to the three.

"It's the _government_ ," Sophie whispered.

"Sophie, no."

 


	36. spaghetti is a fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the great debate of the century - is spaghetti a fruit?
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -ducl (11)  
> -marlon (11)  
> -louis (11)  
> -minnie (11)  
> -sophie (11)  
> -omar (11)  
> -ruby (11)  
> -aasim (11)  
> -clem (11)

"Spaghetti is a fruit," Minnie stated, standing up from the bench. Sophie rolled her eyes, grabbing her sister by the shoulder and forcing her back down into her seat. 

"Just shut up and eat your food, won't you?" Sophie told her and took a sip from her orange juice, "We are not having this argument again."

"But, spaghetti is a fruit," Minnie whined as if that justified her argument.

"No, it isn't," Aasim sighed, poking at his chicken.

"So it's a vegetable?" Louis asked, pretending not to notice the glares everyone was giving him.

"Spaghetti is spaghetti. It's _just_ spaghetti," Sophie groaned. 

"Excuse you, spaghetti is _not_ 'just spaghetti'," Omar huffed, looking at Sophie with offense, "Spaghetti is a beautiful and delicious meal that takes plenty of effort to make!"

"Omar, you only dump pasta into hot water and just put ketchup on top," Duck said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

_What a monster_ , everyone thought, _ketchup_? 

"Duck...your special spaghetti is the shittiest spaghetti ever made," Clem shook her head, disgust obvious on her face.

"You're just a picky eater," Duck defended his special spaghetti. 

"Can y'all just eat?" Ruby snapped, tired of the spaghetti conversation.

Everyone went quiet for a while and continued eating their dinner.

"Spaghetti is actually a nut - "

"Marlon I will _end_ you!" Ruby glared at the boy sitting across from her.

 

 


	37. worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis talks to marlon about his new relationship with minnie
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (19)  
> -louis (19)

"Honestly, Louis, I don't buy it," Marlon crossed his arms and shook his head at his best friend. 

"Excuse me?" Louis fumed, stepping forwards, daring Marlon to go on.

"Let's look at the facts - you've been in love with Clementine since we were, what, ten? Twelve? I don't even know, but I know you've been obsessing over her since _forever_ , and I know Minnie's been the same about Violet. All of a sudden, you don't have feelings for Clem and you're interested in Minnie. It looks like to me you're both just _settling_ for each other," Marlon explained Louis. "Besides, does Minnie even _like_ boys?"

Louis bit the side of his cheek, letting Marlon's view sink in. 

"I wouldn't do that to Minnie...I know for a fact that I'm not just ' _settling_ ' for her, okay?" Louis said softly. "To be honest, there were a few moments where it felt like she and I were having a moment whenever we got into our silly antics...moments where my heart would, I don't know, race? It sounds cheesy, but it's true. I like Minnie a lot, and I realize that Clementine could never be there for me the way Minnie has been. Minnie has always been there by my side. She's never made me feel stupid, annoying or alone in the past twelve years I've known her." 

"Louis," Marlon sighed.

"Marlon, I'm telling the truth," Louis stressed.

"Alright, _alright_. But how do you know that _she's_ not just settling for you?" Marlon questioned him.

"I don't. But I trust her not to do that, and if she is, then...I don't blame her," Louis shrugged.

"You know I'm just worried about you two idiots, right?" Marlon put his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"I know."

Marlon really had nothing to worry about.


	38. focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> duck can't seem to focus on his work when sarah is tutoring him
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -sarah (17)  
> -duck (16)

"Duck. _Duck_ \- are you listening?"

Duck blinked a couple of times, his daydreams of confessing his feelings for the girl through epic dance moves slowly drifting away from his memories as he started to shift back into reality. Sarah frowned at him, tapping her pen on the table while she waited for the boy to respond.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Duck asked sheepishly, feeling his cheeks go warm.

"I was explaining the formula for a sloped line. _Please_ , Duck, I can't help you if you keep spacing out," Sarah sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Sorry. It's just...it all sounds like gibberish to me," Duck shrugged, scratching his head. 

"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually," Sarah assured him.

 

 

He never did.


	39. unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james felt some things were better left unspoken
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter)  
> -james (16)  
> -gabe (15)

Despite his big circle of friends, James was still pretty introverted and was much more reserved than anyone else in the group. As much as he enjoyed everyone's company, he always felt that same fear left in him from the last terrible social experience he had had.

 

_"Eddie...I've been meaning to tell you something for a while," James said quietly, twiddling his thumbs and swinging his legs over the pier._

_"Go ahead," Eddie nudged him, giving him a smile of encouragement. James ignored the protests going on in his head and fought off every negative thought, deciding to take a leap of faith._

_"I like you...like **like** you," he confessed, clenching his fists in fear of what was to come next._

_When James turned to look at his friend, he was horrified to see his face expressing such an extent of disgust in one look._

_The silence was the worst part._

_Eddie never spoke to him again after that day._

 

James always tried to forget about the unpleasant memory, but it still haunted him and slipped it's way into his head once again every time he thought of confessing his feelings for someone. There was far too much to be lost when it came to falling for one of your good friends. 

"James?" Gabe's voice cut through the silence, forcing James out of his trance. 

"Sorry, was just thinking," James apologized, looking out into the distance.

James tried to pretend the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach and the pounding of his heart against his chest weren't there. 

He quickly forced himself to briefly forget the feelings he held for the other boy, knowing it could go very, _very_ wrong if he didn't try to contain himself.

Some things were better left unspoken than broken.

 


	40. from me, to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophie sometimes prefers to send sweet messages to him through a letter rather than tell him through text
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -mitch (19)  
> -sophie (19)

One of Mitch's favourite days were the days he'd get another surprise letter from his girlfriend. Although she often expressed her feelings clearly through texts and their calls, for some odd reason, reading her handwritten letter to him always felt more intimate. From the smell of her perfume that he knows he puts there on purpose to her messy handwriting along with the lipstick stain on the corner of every letter, he enjoyed every little detail of it.

His favourite letter has always been the first letter she sent.

_To my dumbass boyfriend,_

_I know you're really bummed about having to do long distance - trust me, so am I. It's been so long since I've been able to bonk you on your gigantic forehead and it's killing me knowing that you have no one to bonk you on your forehead. However, despite my distaste in the distance between us, I always feel so unbelievably proud to know that you've gotten to where you are. I have a smartass boyfriend in a science school for smart people_

_And to think that I made a bet with Aasim that you'd give up on academics altogether to pursue a sports career instead._

_Well done idiot, I lost a five dollars._

_I'm kidding, I'm really happy for you. Best five dollars I've ever spent. I can see you shaking your head at this letter right now, so stop._

_Anyway, as much as I love writing cheesy letters to you, I'm getting a bit lazy to write._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Your amazing fabulous fantastic sparkling girlfriend._


	41. what makes you beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnie accidentally uncovers something about mitch
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -mitch (13)  
> -minnie (13)

"Oh my god," Minnie gasped, watching as Mitch quickly slammed his laptop shut.

"No, wait - " Mitch tried to explain himself, but Minnie was already smirking.

"You listen to One Direction? No, you _sing along_ to One Direction. This is golden," Minnie giggled. Generally, being a fan of One Direction isn't a thing to be embarrassed about, but Minnie just knew that Mitch would _hate_ for anyone else to know that he's a fan of their music.

"If you tell anyone, I'll break your face in," he threatened, glaring at her.

"You don't scare me!" Minnie yelled, before running off to go tell someone.

"Oh no you don't!" Mitch shot out of his bed to run after her. " _Dammit_ , Minnie!"

The two ended up injuring themselves when Mitch caught up to her but was running to fast to stop and ended up slamming onto her.

It was a rough day.


	42. i think we're alone now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violet and clementine share a dance when they find themselves alone in the dorm room.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -violet (14)  
> -clementine (14)

" _God_ , I love this song," Clementine sighed, immediately recognizing the song that Carley used to put on loop back at home. Violet looked up from her phone, smiling softly as her friend stood up and started dancing (really, _really_ badly.) to the song. 

"Gross," Violet laughed as Clementine flipped her hair. 

" _I think we're alone now_ ," Clem sang along, " _there doesn't seem to be anyone around._ Come on Vi, get up!" The brunette put her hand out, grinning at Violet.

"What? No," Violet shook her head, but Clem wasn't going to take no for an answer. Clem rolled her eyes and grabbed Violet's hands anyway, pulling her up. 

"Dance!" Clem encouraged her, continuing her terrible dancing. 

"Oh, what the hell," she gave in and joined her friend.

It was the first time someone gave Violet butterflies in her stomach.


	43. short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnie, marlon, louis, mitch and duck never had a problem reminding clem how short she is.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> first scene:  
> -minnie (16)  
> -clem (16)  
> second scene:   
> -marlon (14)  
> -louis (14)  
> -clem (13)  
> third scene:  
> -duck (18)  
> -mitch (17)  
> -clem (17)

Clementine glared at the book that was _just_ out of her reach. Her fingertip brushed against the spine, but it wasn't enough for her to pull the book from the tightly-packed shelf. A snicker to her right brought dragged her attention away from her current issue.

"What?" Clem groaned, eyeing Minnie suspiciously, wondering what the redhead was up to now.

"Need help with that?" Minnie asked her, grinning like a madwoman.

"No, I'm fine," she lied, crossing her arms and looking away from Minnie.

"Alright, then go ahead. Get the book," Minnie teased her, gesturing towards the top shelf. Clementine huffed and went on her tiptoes again, reaching out for the book to no avail.

"Ugh, _fine_!" Clem gave in, begrudgingly stepping back to let Minnie grab the book.

"I thought so," Minnie giggled and barely had to stretch out her arm as she took the book out of the shelf before handing it to Clementine.

"I hate you," Clementine muttered, snatching the book out of Minnie's hands.

-

"Oh my god," Marlon gasped, trying not to laugh at the sight before him. 

"I guess you can't go on the ride, Clem," Louis patted her back, trying to stifle his own laughs. 

Clementine shot the pair daggers, clenching her fists and resisting the urge to smack the height chart. She was just an _inch_ too short for the ride, and of course, the two most annoying people in the world were there to witness it.

"I swear to god, you two better shut up!" Clementine growled, but that just made them laugh even more.

-

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out with all those older boys?" The old woman questioned her. Clementine narrowed her eyes at the nosy woman, putting back the candy bar.

"They're the same age as me," Clem deadpanned and immediately left the conversation, a bit ticked off by the encounter.

"Yeesh, who spat in your drink?" Mitch said after one look at Clem's pissed off expression.

"That lady over there," Clem grumbled. "She said something along the lines of me being a bit young to be hanging out with ' _those older boys_ '."

"Eh, I'm not surprised really," Duck shrugged, looking at some potato chips.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Clementine hissed.

"Well, you're a little..." Duck trailed off, noticing her death stare, "You're a little short. Only in comparison to us though - _ah_!" He yelped as she stomped on his foot.

"Not another word out of you," she snarled and walked out of the store.


	44. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentines Day special that is a bit...late.
> 
> This is a thank you to y'all for being patient for the next chapter!
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> Violentine:  
> -brody (14)  
> -vi (14)  
> -clem (13)
> 
> Linnie? idk, Lounerva?  
> -louis (20)  
> -minnie (20)
> 
> What is this ship even called. Barlon? Mardy? I like Mardy, let's go with that.  
> -marlon (25)  
> -brody (25)
> 
> Rusim  
> -ruby (19)  
> -aasim (19)
> 
> Lord, another ship name i dont know. Sitch? Sophitch? Mophie? Miphie?  
> -mitch (20)  
> -sophie (20)

**Crashing Down  
** _Violet/Clementine_

Violet didn't just _fall_ for Clementine. No, in fact, she pretty much tumbled down a bunch of stairs and was flung right into a big fat ball of glob called love. It was weird, and almost instant. There wasn't much of a build up to 'Oh, I think my feelings have morphed into love' but rather a 'What? When did this happen'.

 

"Damn, Clem's doing awesome today, isn't she?" Brody commented, and Violet lowered her bottle, looking over to where Clementine was practising her spikes. Violet nodded in agreement, an impressed smirk on her face as Clementine delivered yet another powerful spike that left the other team no chance.

"Yeah, she really is," Violet replied. 

As if sensing the two staring at her, Clementine looked in their direction, blushing when her eyes met Violet's.

All of a sudden, Violet's chest tightened and her grip on her grip on her water bottle caused it to pop open, it's contents spilling all over the floor.

"Vi, you alright there?" Brody asked, staring at the mess Violet had made.

Violet shook her head, instantly going red and blinking a couple of times.

"I need a minute."

**Post-It Notes  
** _Louis/Minnie_

 

 

Louis glared at his hands and tried to fight off the sleep that tried to take over him, knowing very well that if he didn't compose these last few bits of the song that he'd get crap from his boss.

"Who the hell told me that turning my hobby into a job would be a smart thing to do?" Louis questioned no one in particular, shaking his head at his own negativity. "Just a little more to go, and I can go back home to my weird siblings and awesome girlfriend," he muttered.

In need of a bit of encouragement, Louis looked over to the left side of his piano where a bright yellow post-it note was placed.

_What did banana A say to banana B?_  
  
_"You look very..._ A-peel-ing"

_\- brought to you by Minnie's google search for 'banana jokes'_

Louis smiled to himself and felt a bit better. 

 

**Long Distance  
** _Marlon/Brody_

 

Marlon searched the crowd for the familiar face of his girlfriend, brows furrowing together when there was still no sign of her. He ran a hand through his hair and tapped his foot impatiently.

Then there she was.

He almost forgot how to breathe when her eyes locked with him. 

Immediately, she started bolting towards him, practically throwing her luggage away as she flung her arms around him.

"God, I've missed you so much," Brody whispered.

Marlon hugged her closer to himself.

"I've missed you too," he breathed.

The velvet box in his pocket had never felt heavier.

 

**Warmth  
** _Ruby/Aasim_

 

Ruby's eye twitched at the sight of the tear on Aasim's jacket. 

"Why are you still using that jacket? It's torn to hell," Ruby poked one of the tears to emphasize her point. Aasim shrugged, not looking up from his book.

"Too lazy to get a new one." 

"Well that shouldn't be much of an issue now," Ruby giggled. Aasim shut his book and watched as Ruby took out a package from her bag, holding it out for him to take.

"Uh, what's the occasion?" Aasim gulped nervously, trying to remember if it was some sort of anniversary or birthday. Ruby rolled her eyes at his nervousness.

"Nothing, you idiot. I just made you a little somethin', is all," she assured him. He looked at her suspiciously and took the package, carefully opening it. His eyes widened when he realized she had knit something for him and he quickly pulled out her work, beaming at the sight of the dark red sweater.

Aasim placed it on his lap and pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Thanks, red."

 

**Kitten  
** _Mitch/Sophie_

 

Mitch stared at the sphynx kitten that sat on his lap, wondering if his girlfriend would really like the gift or not. It was the best option, seeing as she was allergic too cats, yet really wanted one. It was the only one that she wouldn't have an allergic reaction to, well, he hoped so.

"I'm back from class~! You can wipe away your tears now _\- oh my god, it's so precious!_ " Sophie dropped her backpack when she noticed the kitten sitting on Mitch's lap. 

"Happy early birthday?" Mitch said awkwardly, lifting up the kitten for her to take. Sophie squealed in excitement and rushed over to him, gently grabbing the wrinkly animal.

"Oh my gosh, look at you, you little cutie!" She cooed, stroking it's back.

"Her name is Minerva," Mitch told her, trying not to grin. Sophie smiled evily.

"Mitch, you've just opened up so many opportunities to annoy my sister. But first - we must give kitty here a party!"

There was nothing Mitch loved more than watching his girlfriend being silly.

 

 


	45. midnight adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a typical summer night with clem and duck
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter  
> -duck (16)  
> -clem (16)

"Come on Clem, we've gotta stock up on some Oreos!" Duck rushed her, pulled her away from her bike once she finished locking it. The two laughed excitedly as they entered Walmart. There was no one else around, save for the night-shift employees. 

"You think you could push me around in one of those?" Clementine grinned, pointing at the shopping cart. The two shared a mischievous smirk and they ran over to the line of shopping carts. 

"Try not to scream," Duck told her as he helped her into the shopping cart. The two probably looked incredibly silly in their matching duck pyjamas(Carley thought it was hilarious and laughed for about five minutes when she gave it to them), but they didn't really care. With the supermarket being a ghost town, it felt like they were the only people in the world.

"If we crash, I'm ditching you," Clementine giggled as Duck started pushing her on the cart, slowly picking up speed. 

"Woohoo!" The two cheered as Duck stepped onto one of the bars by the wheels, allowing him to enjoy the cart ride as well.

-

"This is gonna be the best sleepover ever," Clem said, throwing a box of cookies into the cart.

"Hell yeah it is," Duck agreed with her.

 

Nights like this were only complete when they had each other.


	46. cantaloupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mitch is tired of louis teasing sophie and convinces omar to bake a cake with a little something hidden inside.
> 
> characters+ages(in order)  
> -louis (12)  
> -mitch (12)

Mitch watched Louis carefully, tapping his hand on the table softly.

"Dude, can you believe it? Omar just randomly handed me this slice of cake!" Louis exclaimed, digging into the sponge cake.

"Wow, really, amazing," Mitch lazily faked amazement.

"God, this is so good - _ach_!" Louis spat out the cake and glared at it. "Who ruins a good cake with the fruit from hell?!"

Mitch smirked when Louis looked at him accusingly.

"You got Omar in on this, didn't you!" 

"Maybe you'll think twice before making fun of Sophie from now on," was all Mitch said before leaving.

No one makes fun of Sophie's weird Santa Claus pyjamas but him.


	47. test of courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minnie takes on the test of courage.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (11)  
> -louis (11)  
> -sophie (11)  
> -minnie (11)  
> -aasim (10)

"Oh god, I can't do it," Minnie whined, looking to her sister for help. Sophie rolled her eyes and pushed Minnie forwards.

"It's either you do it, or pay up for backing out," Marlon told her. Minnie groaned and regretted the bet they made.

"Fine...I'll do it," she grumbled.

"I'll organize the funeral and play Britney Spears, as you requested," Louis bowed to her. Minnie whacked him over the head and turned around.

"Here I go," she grimaced, staring at the terrifying nightmare down the hallway.

"Holy shit, she's really doing it!" Aasim exclaimed, watching Minnie march towards everyone's worst fear.

"Hey you!" Minnie yelled, "I don't like you or your lessons!" Minnie tried to sound tough, but failed miserably, her voice turning into a squeak as the person turned around.

" _Excuse me_?" Lily, their phys ed teacher seethed.

"Er, goodbye!" Minnie said quickly and dashed back down the hallway, to where everyone else was.

"No, don't lead her back here!" Marlon panicked.

"Run, goddammit, run!" Minnie screamed, pushing everyone.

 

They never attempted the test of courage again that day, and Minnie had dragged down Sophie with her into detention by claiming it was her idea. Lily vowed to never let the two leave the detention room if they ever dared tried anything like that again.

 


	48. drama club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marlon isn't too happy about the outfit his role requires. louis, on the other hand, is having the time of his life.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (14)  
> -louis (14)  
> -minnie (14)

"Are you kidding me? I have to wear this in front of the whole school?" Marlon whined, gesturing to the white sundress that weirdly suited him. 

"Yup," Minnie replied with enthusiasm. 

"I don't know why you're so upset about it. I like it. It's very...airy!" Louis laughed along with Minnie, attempting something that looked like ballet.

"Airy? _Airy_?! _You_ may be happy about dressing up, but I'd rather not give Mitch an opportunity to embarrass me about this!" Marlon groaned and tugged at the dress with frustration. 

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Minnie assured him before placing a flower crown on his head. "There you go! Isn't he just gorgeous?" She asked Louis, pretending to cry.

"It's so hard to comprehend the beauty life gifts us sometimes," Louis played along, much to Marlon's annoyance.

"I hate you guys, you know that right?"

" _Sure_."

 

When Marlon got on stage a couple weeks later in that dress, everyone thought the same thing.  
 _He has nice legs._


	49. i want it that way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is only one thing in this world that is a solid fact, with not a single bit of falseness to it.
> 
> i want it that way by the backstreet boys is the best song in the world.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -sarah (17)  
> -duck (16)  
> -marlon (16)  
> -louis (16)  
> -minnie (16)  
> -sophie (16)  
> -violet (15)  
> -clem (15)

"How about Backstreet Boys?" Sarah suggested, one of their songs catching her eye in Clementine's playlist. All of a sudden, Marlon, Louis, Minnie, Duck and Sophie all snapped their heads in their direction. Clem and Violet groaned, knowing that they were about to witness something terrible. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"Just watch," Violet grumbled as the five snatched the phone out of Clem's hand and started the song.

"You are my fire," Minnie started.

"The one desire~!" Louis continued.

Clem, Sarah and Violet quickly stood up to take their leave when Marlon and Duck started to sing, not even bothering to try and take back Clem's phone.

"I want to tear my ears out," Violet deadpanned.

Clem and Sarah didn't say anything, but completely agreed with Violet.

Sarah never mentioned the Backstreet Boys in the presence of any of those five again.


	50. How They Met: Louis and Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mini-series in which we see how the characters met! Inspired by @Carmedity's suggestion in which she mentioned wanting to see how Louis and Violet met. More to come between different characters :D
> 
> How Louis and Violet met
> 
> Characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -louis (8)  
> -violet (8)

Violet stared at the crowd of children gathered near the front of the classroom and hugged her legs closer to herself, uninterested in meeting any new friends. If there's anything she learned at her old school, other kids were just going to bully her. She glanced at the scar on her hand, letting out a long breath from her nose as she recalled how her old classmate had shoved her onto the cold concrete floor on their last day of school.

"Why're you sitting there all alone?" 

She slowly lowered her hand and looked up at the boy standing before her. He had a goofy grin and long dreads that hung over the sides of his head. 

"Because I want to," Violet replied and turned her head away.

"Okay. Then I want to join," he told her and sat down next to her. Violet scooted away from him as he did so. "I don't bite."

When she didn't say anything, the boy scooted a bit closer to her but gave her a little bit of space.

"I'm Louis," he introduced himself. 

"I...I'm Violet," she hesitantly told him.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends, Violet."

 

 

Louis had never been more right about anything in his life.


	51. cat invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and duck feed one stray cat hanging around outside of the school gate.  
> it would return, except, with some friends.
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -duck (11)  
> -louis (11)

"I'm surprised you actually came along with me," Duck admitted, kicking a pebble with his hands in in his pockets. "Didn't think you'd be the type to ditch class." 

"I'm not, but I'd rather be as far away from Mitch as possible right now," Louis explained, "I walked in on him singing along to One Direction and he said he's gonna kill me." 

Duck let out a snicker. "You too, huh? He kind of bad at hiding it."

_Meow~_

Louis and Duck turned around and spotted an adorable black cat creeping towards them. Louis kneeled down and grinned at the cat, his heart melting at the sight of the cute animal. 

"Hey there little dude," Louis cooed. "I think the guy is hungry." The cat sniffed his backpack, probably interested in the tuna sandwich he bought earlier in recess.

"Then feed it," Duck shrugged and kneeled down beside Louis. Louis unzipped his bag and pulled out the wrapped sandwich, peeling off the clean film before offering a piece he tore off to the cat.

It happily ate up the rest of the tuna sandwich.

-

"This...this isn't my fault, is it?" Louis asked Duck as they stared at the crowd of cats that watched them intently. They had been feeding the cat for about a week now, and each time the cat brought a new friend with him but...this time it looks like he brought at least twenty of them. 

"We should probably stop feeding them," Duck suggested. 

 

And that's how Louis and Duck ended up feeding a crowd of cats every Thursday afternoon.


	52. How They Met: Marlon and Minnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how marlon and minnie met
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -marlon (9)  
> -minnie (8)

Minnie grinned proudly at her clay sculpture. She had spent the past hour trying to make the perfect curves and structure, it was safe to say that she had done well. 

" _Incoming_!"

 _Splat_!

A ball of clay flew past her head and smacked right into her sculpture, causing it to splatter everywhere. The redhead stared at whatever was left of her masterpiece with horror. All of her efforts were wasted, and there was a single person to blame for the destruction of her work. Fuming, Minnie turned around and glared at whoever ruined her sculpture. Standing on the other side of the classroom looking guilty was a blond boy with a mullet - kind of looked like a dead cat - with his hands over his head while he smiled apologetically.

"Hehe...oops?" The boy shrugged. 

She clenched her fists by her side and marched over to the boy who didn't make any move to run off. 

"You're the dumbest person in the world!" Minnie screeched, stomping in an attempt to intimidate the boy. 

"I know you are but what am I?" The boy responded smugly, crossing his arms with a smirk.

 

 

It was the first time Marlon got punched in the face, and the first time Minnie had punched someone in the face.

 


	53. here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clementine goes to duck for comfort
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -duck (16)  
> -clem (16)

"I was wondering when you'd turn up," Duck said as Clem swung her leg up onto the rooftop with ease, pulling the rest of her body over the ledge before plopping down next to him. Instead of a sassy response, Duck was surprised to hear a sniffle instead. "Are you crying?"

"No," Clem lied, sniffling right after she did so. He rolled his eyes playfully at Clem's sad attempt to convince him that she was okay and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him comfortingly.

"What's bringin' you down?" Duck asked her. Clem wiped her eyes quickly and shook her head.

"I did something stupid, so Vi and I got into an argument," she explained, her voice shaky. Duck chewed on the side of his cheek, trying to figure out what to say.

"What did you do?" He questioned.

"Vi warned me not to eat all of that raw cookie dough and I did, and I got sick, and she called me dumb and - I don't even know, but somehow it got really heated really fast."

Duck stared at Clementine in disbelief, wondering how the girl who almost ran him over with a tractor on purpose when they were younger was crying because her girlfriend was upset about her eating too much cookie dough.

"Is...is that it?" Duck stared at Clem with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah..."

Duck sighed and comforted Clementine anyway, seeing how distraught the girl was. After all, he did go crying to her once because the wood on apple trees didn't taste like apples.

"Duck?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."


	54. oof

Recently I haven't been in the writing mood, so I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I don't really like to force myself to write, so updates are going to be at least twice a week, I hope that's okay with you guys

 

Hope you guys are doing good, and maybe my inspiration will come back soon!


	55. special chapter: illuminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment lee realized he wanted to marry carley
> 
> characters+ages(in order) in this chapter:  
> -lee (36)  
> -carley (32)  
> -clem (10)

Life was weird. It had so many twists and turns and was just impossible to plan out. Lee learned this when the life he prepared himself for was torn away when his relationship with Clem's mother ended up in flames and he was left to raise a little girl on his own. He had no clue what he was doing, and he probably would've gone crazy if it hadn't been for Kenny and Katjaa moving in next door with a kid about the same age as Clem.

But even with all of the craziness that came crashing into his life when his daughter did...

"...and you know what, Clem? He didn't have to listen to those crazy people."

"How come?"

"Well, you see..."

...watching Carley sitting on his daughter's bed(wearing matching dinosaur pyjamas, as Clem said was a _must_ for a slumber party) exchanging crazy stories, he knew something for sure -

No matter how wild things got, with Carley and Clem by his side,

everything felt like it was where it was supposed to be.


End file.
